


I Love You, But No

by sunshineflying



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Bad Sex Fic Fest @ LiveJournal. Harry and Louis have been together for a while and decide to experiment to spice up their love life... with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, But No

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the full prompt [here](http://badsexfest.livejournal.com/1908.html?thread=7284#t7284).

It took a few years for the excitement and chaos of being the hottest boy band in the world to die down, but when it did, the five of them found that with expired contracts and careers heading in opposite directions, they could do whatever they wanted. That left Harry and Louis to really become the couple they had always wanted to be. The press was all over it of course, and they got tweeted daily by fan girls claiming, “I knew it!” However, Harry and Louis by some miracle managed to hide most of their relationship behind closed doors.

They were a very physical couple and everyone knew that. Paparazzi always caught photos of them holding hands out on the streets as they wandered around, and sometimes there was even the occasional kiss on the cheek that made it into the tabloids. Their band mates were well aware that the boys were very physical when they were alone, as made evident by years’ worth of nights spent in the hotel room next door to Harry and Louis’s. However, nobody knew just how far they were willing to try to take things.

It had taken a lot of discussion and weighing the pros and cons before Louis and Harry decided to add an extra element to their love life. One curved sex lounger, several sets of handcuffs, and a blindfold later, they were ready to give this new thing a try. Harry had read up a lot about this new way of doing things, as did Louis, and after a slight argument (in which case Louis’s ass and the threat of withholding it won over), they decided that for their first go of it, Harry would be on the bottom in the submissive position.

They had their own flat outside of London where they could do whatever they wanted without threat of others hearing or seeing, and it was a relief. Both were quite loud when it came to this sort of thing. Mid-twenties and ready to experiment, the boys stood naked in their bedroom, the lounger in the center of it with padded cuffs attached to either side. Louis smirked as Harry eyed it, wondering just what Louis would have him do, but he couldn’t stare for long. The very first thing Louis did was wrap the blindfold over Harry’s eyes, blinding him from everything in the room. Harry bit his lip and Louis ran a hand gently down Harry’s back.

The curved lounger was right in front of Harry, its larger curve facing him with a large dip in the center and a smaller curve at the other end, and Louis wanted Harry to climb into it so his ass would be right up in the air for him to have his way with. “Climb up, babe,” Louis instructed, leading Harry towards the lounger.

Harry nodded and desperately wanted to do what Louis wanted so they could get things going, but he couldn’t see. He stepped forward and nearly tripped over the lounger. Louis worried his lip in his teeth and said, “No, just…” he tried to guide Harry’s legs over the curve, but Harry wasn’t focusing. “Harry, you just have to…”

But Harry wasn’t listening. Louis sighed and took the blindfold off. “Climb up,” he said, exasperated.

Now Harry could do as was asked of him. He climbed up and felt a bit ridiculous with his ass so high up on display, but the look on Louis’s face said that it was okay, that he looked good that way. Louis put the blindfold back over his eyes and Harry let his eyes fall closed as Louis had his way with him. Louis slid his hand over the curve of Harry’s ass, heat radiating between their skin. He waited until Harry had completely relaxed before he brought his hand down on Harry’s ass with a soft ‘slap.’ Harry’s breath caught and he bit his lip. He hadn’t been expecting that, but it sent a thrill through him. “Don’t hold back. I want to hear you,” Louis instructed.

Harry nodded and breathed slowly, the anticipation driving him insane. He could feel the heat from Louis’s hand, gliding slowly over his bare skin. But he didn’t know when he’d spank him so he was completely at a loss. Louis gave no clues, so Harry just breathed and waited. After a sizeable pause, Louis slapped down on Harry’s skin again. Harry let out a small yelp that time, to which Louis smiled. “Good,” he said, encouraging Harry to make a sound.

The next time Louis teased didn’t take as long, and Harry let out another yelp followed by a whimper as the impact was a little more painful. Louis was putting more strength into it now. Harry’s eyes were still closed and he gripped the edge of the lounger as he waited for Louis to do more, each slap causing Harry to grow a little harder. Louis stared down at Harry, his ass cheeks turning a slight tint of pink and his cock obviously hard between his legs.

He slapped down harder, causing Harry to cry out yet again. The sound was perfect, and Louis knew he could push Harry just a bit further before it was too much for him. Louis repeated the motion, slapping on one ass cheek and then the other, until Harry was shouting out rather loudly. “Stop!” Harry cried out suddenly, and Louis froze.

Harry was glancing over his shoulder even with the blindfold still over his eyes, and Louis paused, breathing heavily. “It hurts,” Harry said. “I’m sorry.”

Louis looked down at the bright red skin of Harry’s ass and he frowned. He’d gotten lost in it all. “It’s fine babe,” Louis insisted. He leaned in to kiss Harry and rubbed his hand gently and lightly over Harry’s back and down over the curve of his ass.

Harry had liked the gentle slaps, but when Louis got a bit rougher, it wasn’t as hot. But then things got painful. He made a mental note to tell Louis later that maybe he didn’t like that as much as he’d thought he would. Now only half-hard, Harry knelt there, exposed in front of Louis, waiting for orders. “Roll over, babe,” Louis said, helping Harry to roll over on the lounger.

He spun him around too so Harry’s ass was propped up by the lower curve, the red skin just off the edge of it so it wouldn’t become chafed with the contact with the lounger. Harry was breathing heavily, his cheeks and skin flushed as he lay there, unable to see Louis. Gently, Louis stroked Harry and leaned in to take just the tip in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. He wanted to get Harry back to the point where he’d feel amazing. “How do you feel, babe?” Louis asked, his breath coming out in hot puffs against Harry’s cock.

“B-better,” Harry breathed.

Louis smiled and gently prodded at Harry’s hole with two fingers. He grinned wider when he realized Harry had prepped himself before they’d started. “I fucking love you babe,” he said proudly.

Harry grinned, because he knew exactly what Louis was talking about. He reached out to play with Louis’s hair as Louis stood and slid the tip of his cock over Harry’s hole. “No touching, babe,” Louis instructed.

Surprised at the instructions, Harry lowered his hand as he arched his hips to try to stop Louis’s teasing and just feel him inside of him, but nothing worked. He was reaching out for Louis’s hips to urge him forward until Louis pulled away completely. “I can see we’re going to have to do this the hard way,” he said.

Harry paused, not quite sure what that meant. Louis wandered over to one side of the lounger where a cuff lay open, ready to be wrapped around someone’s limb. Louis fastened it just tight enough around Harry’s wrist, and then he walked around to the other side to fasten another. Harry’s arms were now bent at the elbow, his hands fastened just over his shoulders so he couldn’t move or reach out to touch. Harry liked to touch during sex so Louis knew that this would drive Harry absolutely crazy. He grinned at the realization. “Still feel good?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry breathed, surprisingly turned on at the restraints.

He laid there, legs spread in the air for Louis, giving him full access. In one swift move, Louis pressed inside of his boyfriend, grinning at the sound of the loud, throaty moan emitted from Harry’s lips. He teased him, sliding his cock in and out slowly, far slower than Harry would have liked. “M-more,” Harry begged right away.

But Louis didn’t comply. He wasn’t going to give in and give him what he wanted right away. Slowly, he began to rock his hips, his thrusts short and shallow, holding back from hitting Harry’s prostate and making him see stars like he obviously so desperately wanted. “Babe,” Harry whined wantonly.

If there was one thing Harry hated, it was teasing, yet he did it mercilessly to Louis. Now it was Louis’s turn to get revenge, and he planned on it. Apparently teasing might have been cruel but it really turned Harry on. He was hard and leaking precum against his abs as Louis teased him with his cock. Harry was struggling against the restraints, desperately trying to reach out to touch his boyfriend. Seeing the struggle made him grin even more.

Louis finally began to pick up speed and Harry let out an audible sigh and moan of relief. It was exactly what he’d wanted, but at the same time he wanted more. Louis slid his fingers gently over Harry’s cock, not quite jerking him off, but rather using his fingers to trace the underside, the vein, and slide his finger just over the leaking precum. Louis reached out to let Harry taste himself on his fingers. Eagerly, Harry’s lips wrapped around Louis’s first and middle finger where his own fluids were dripping onto his tongue. He moaned at the sweet taste and Louis didn’t think he’d ever seen Harry look so sexy.

He decided to finally give in and fuck Harry harder, his hips now thrusting faster. The crude sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with their moans as Louis gave Harry what he wanted, and hard. “Yes,” Harry moaned, his head thrown back against the larger curve on the lounger.

Harry always looked so good like that, completely overcome by all the pleasure. His lips were red and puffy, parted just so, and Louis couldn’t stop staring. Harry felt the sting of the spankings as Louis fucked him but it didn’t _hurt_ so much as it just drew his attention to everything Louis did to him, over the power Louis had over him. It was an amazing feeling, and he just wanted more. “C-close,” Harry panted, all these new things driving him wild and towards that edge faster than he’d expected.

Louis stopped as soon as he heard the words from Harry’s lips. “Not so fast,” he grinned. “You can’t cum without my permission.”

Harry whimpered and frowned, but nodded to show that he’d heard Louis. Slowly, Louis began to fuck Harry again, his cock dragging mercilessly against Harry, driving himself. When he thrust inside, as deep as he could, Harry cried out and bit his lip, his whole body tensed as he tried not to cum as he felt Louis’s cock teasing at his prostate, driving him wild. “P-please,” Harry begged.

Louis could tell that Harry was struggling to keep himself under control, but he had confidence. He knew Harry could handle this. It wasn’t as though Harry hadn’t tried doing this to him in return. Louis considered it revenge, and watching it unfold in front of him was glorious. Harry was really struggling to keep himself under control, and Louis wasn’t helping matters by pulling out and then thrusting roughly back inside of him. “Fuck,” Harry muttered, breathing heavily as he tried to hold back.

“Don’t do it,” Louis warned before he thrust again, now using deep, rough thrusts to pound at Harry’s prostate to tease him to that furthest edge.

He thought Harry could hold out, and Harry was telling himself to wait, to push the orgasm away until Louis said it was okay, but his body was on a completely different wavelength. Harry came hard against his will, crying out loudly. It hit him so hard it was just on the right side of pain to still be pleasurable. He moaned sinfully low, his whole body arching as cum spilled down his abs. His body tensed and tightened around Louis’s cock, and Louis couldn’t stop staring. He wasn’t even angry because he’d never seen Harry cum like that before. There were so many drops and strings of cum on his abs that it looked like they’d gone several rounds. Harry was whimpering and Louis stopped thrusting. It was obviously too much for him now.

Louis pulled out of Harry and just stared at him for a moment. He loved the sight, but he wanted a little more. “Sorry,” Harry muttered in humiliation as Louis unfastened the blindfold.

“No apologies, babe,” Louis insisted.

He leaned in to kiss Harry deeply before he broke the kiss to lock eyes with him. “That was the hottest thing I’d ever seen,” Louis confessed.

Harry was still embarrassed about not being able to follow the rules, but he didn’t let it ruin their fun. Louis desperately wanted to get off, though, and he straddled the lounger and by extension, Harry, his cock right there in front of Harry’s lips. “Open,” Louis instructed.

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He parted his lips and let Louis’s cock slide between his lips, resting heavily on his tongue. Louis began thrusting his hips, this time with far less strength, and he let Harry take him in. When Harry swirled his tongue around the tip, Louis lost control and thrust hard, choking Harry just a bit. They’d never blown each other this way before and Louis was learning that he had to be careful. He leaned back as Harry choked and tried to wipe the spit from his face. His eyes watered just a bit, but he parted his lips so Louis could have another go.

Louis thrust his hips a bit more, but he’d always lose control and accidentally go too far, making Harry choke just a little. “Sorry,” Louis said.

The situation wasn’t nearly as hot as Harry had expected, but he wanted to get Louis off. “Just… stay there. Let me,” Harry said. His throat was starting to hurt and he didn’t want Louis to accidentally hurt him.

Harry bobbed his head and used just the right amount of suction, his cheeks hollowing just a bit. He wished he could have used his hands but Louis seemed content to keep him restrained like that. Harry moaned around Louis’s cock, the vibrations shooting through Louis’s body, driving him wild. “Harry, I…” he began.

Louis pulled away and took his cock into his hand. “Close your eyes,” he instructed.

Harry did as he was told and he opened his mouth, thinking that Louis wanted him to swallow, but instead he felt warm droplets falling on his tongue, face, and eyes. Louis watched as his cum fell upon Harry’s face. It was a really sexy sight. Harry hadn’t known that was what they were going to do, and he wished he had. He’d been opening his eyes to look at Louis right as he came, and it stung a little bit, having that in his eye. However, Harry just squished his eyes shut and let Louis do it. “You look so sexy, babe,” Louis said as he climbed off of Harry.

Harry swallowed what had landed on his tongue and tipped his head upwards so Louis would kiss him. Happily, Louis complied and connected their lips in a dirty, heated kiss. “Okay, let’s get you cleaned up,” Louis said, looking at the complete mess that he’d reduced his boyfriend into.

Harry had cum on his face, a few drops on his neck and chest, and all of Harry’s load was scattered about his abs. He was completely debauched and looked sexier than ever. Harry nodded in agreement when Louis said they should wash him up. When Louis reached out to remove the cuffs, he paused. He couldn’t find the latch. He turned Harry’s wrist in his hand and realized _there was a key for it._ “Shit,” he muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, tired and ready to be cleaned up. He also wanted to open his eyes. “Louis?”

Louis bit his lip and looked at Harry before deciding that he could just use a rag and then he could leave Harry there while he searched for the key. Louis didn’t respond as he walked into the bathroom, and Harry called out, “Louis, what’s going on?”

Louis didn’t reply, but instead returned with a warm rag and started dabbing at Harry’s face. “I’ve just got to find the key,” he said simply, trying not to make it sound like he’d lost the key.

Harry groaned at Louis’s words and he slowly opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend properly. “There’s a key?” he asked in exasperation.

“Don’t worry. It’s here somewhere,” Louis said, but he sounded less than encouraging.

Harry closed his eyes again and just laid there as Louis washed his abs. Louis began digging through the trash, rifling through tons of little packages. “Babe, I love you, you know that right?” Harry asked.

“Where are you going with this…?” Louis asked, unsure of what exactly Harry was going to say.

“I don’t think kinky sex is really working out for us.”

Louis wanted to be disappointed, but he knew that Harry had a point. They’d had better sex after just a bottle of wine and some chocolates before bed. All of the added elements really left a lot of room to screw up, and Louis had screwed up a few times, as had Harry. “I think you’re right – AHA!” Louis exclaimed.

He found the key and walked over to unlock the cuffs from around Harry’s wrists. “We’re keeping the lounger though, right?” Louis asked hopefully.

“Hell yes,” Harry grinned before pulling Louis into another kiss.


End file.
